Water Spirit Slayer Magic
の滅霊魔法 |romaji= Mizu no Metsurei Mahō |type= Caster Magic Water Magic Elemental Magic Molding Magic Lost Magic Spirit Slayer Magic Slayer Magic |users = (Tutor) Lena (Student) }} Water Spirit Slayer Magic ( の滅霊魔法, Mizu no Metsurei Mahō) is a Caster-Type, Lost Magic and evidently also a Slayer Magic that utilises the element of Water to harm and potentially kill , hence why it is classified as a Spirit Slaying Magic. Description This particular style of Spirit Slayer Magic cannot be granted use of through means such as lacrima implants and grimoires and can only be learnt directly from The Water Bearer Spirit, since this magic is essentially the usage of her magical power, that comes in the form of Spirit Slayer Magic when passed onto a being that is not part of the Celestial Spirit race. This magic practice grants the user authority to rule over the basic yet versatile element of Water, being able to manipulate water as they see fit and akin to all Slayers in existence, one who utilises this magic can essentially "power up" by consuming their own element of water as long as they were not the source that the water was produced from. This means that all water-based magic like Water-Make, Water Magic and all Water Slayer Magic are futile against the caster of this magic as they can consume the external source of water and gain power in return. However, due to the natural occurrence of water in everyday life, the user can get empowered by the likes of even tap-water even if by accident, however, since sources like that are not high in Magical Particles, the growth in strength would mostly be recognised in physical traits. Water Spirit Physiology *'Underwater Breathing': Due to the user taking on some of the traits of the Water Spirit, , it is a no-brainer that they would be able to take on the trait of breathing underwater seeing as they control the dominion of water. Because of this, they have an advantage fighting underwater against land-breathing races and stand on equal footing with underwater breathing species such as Merfolk. *'Water Intoxication Immunity': Because the user is a demi-water spirit, it's not surprising that the caster would be immune to water poisoning. In fact, as previously stated, the user is empowered by all external sources of water with there being no limitation to how much the user can consume, though the enhancement do tend to have two classifications. The higher the amount of eternano that can be absorbed within the water, the more the magic of the user is enhanced, however, the caster will only have a boost in physical attributes if the water is low in magic. *'Celestial Spirit World Breathing': Pretty much self-explanatory, though the amount of time they can survive without aid in the Spirit World is limited to only two days, the user can still breathe within the dimension, however, it is unusual for a being that is not a Celestial Spirit to even be in that dimension or even locate a way to access it. Spells Offensive Basic Spells *'Water Spirit's Harangue' (水霊の説教, Surei no Sekkyō): A universal Slayer Magic spell that can be considered as a extremely basic yet powerful spell that resides in a Slayer's arsenal. Being the Spirit Slayer Magic equivalent to a Dragon Slayer's Roar, a God Slayer's Bellow, a Devil Slayer's Rage and a Phoenix Slayer's Scream, the user begins to gather their magical particles just below their mouth, on the tip of their throat. Once the user is satisfied with the amount of magical energy that they have mustered, they swiftly convert the Magic into before expelling the water out as a jet-stream. By adjusting the temperature of the water, the user can affect the property of the attack, being able to lower the temperature to a point where the tips freeze, making the water penetrative enough to cause shallow cuts to the skin or they can heighten the temperature of the water, being able to leave second-degree burns on skin that has come in contact with the scorching water. *'Water Spirit's Shower' (水霊のひと雨, Surei no Hitoame): Akin to the aforementioned spell, the user once again begins to gather their magical particles just below their mouth, on the tip of their throat. Once the user is content with the amount of magical energy that they have mustered, they swiftly convert the Magic into before expelling the water out as small liquid bullets that mimic the penetrative force of normal, metallic bullets. The shape of the bullets can be altered with, the shape manipulation allowing the user to go as far as shaping the bullets into needles that can effortlessly go through an opponent's body seeing as it has much less air resistance than the larger bullet version, meaning it can travel at a higher speed and have an easier time piercing through another's body. *'Water Spirit's' (水霊の, Surei no *'Water Spirit's''' (水霊の, Surei no *'Water Spirit's''' (水霊の, Surei no *'Water Spirit's''' (水霊の, Surei no *'Water Spirit's''' (水霊の, ''Surei no Advanced Spells Defensive Supplementary Modes Acidic Rain Mode Arctic Water Mode Oceanus Mode Trivia *This article was approved by Per. *Credit to artist for the image. Category:Slayer Magic Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic